Cant Be Without You
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It was 5 years ago the Naruto left her, the girl he said he loved and cared for,Ino,rejected him, she moved on, life goes on right? or do we hang on to those we love?...Sequel to What Could of Been Between Us. R R pls


**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on What Could of Been Between Us...I promised I was going to make a sequel so here it is...You Were The Last Piece To My Puzzle....**

**Its been 5 years since Ino has last seen Naruto, the guy he said loved her but she turned him down, remember? Do 5 years really change a person's choice on loved one? Should a person keep trying and end up with nothing or move on and find something new?....Keep reading to find out what happens between Naruto and Ino....**

* * *

The blond stood outside her house on her porch wondering on the many thoughts she had in her head, it wasnt the best of her days but she was doing the best to suport it.

Just when Ino was heading in her house, a girl with a familiar voice was heard from the distance, the beauty turned around to see her friend for many years, Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said forcing half a smile on her face.

"Whats up Ino-pig? You look so down" Sakura noticed and Ino's smile faded away.

"Nothing just a lot on my mind, where are you coming from? " Ino said stepping two steps down her little stairs.

"I just came from Sasuke's house, he had to go train so I left and decided to pay you a visit, how are things with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the steps.

Ino sat next to her and rested her head on her hand, remembering that Shikamaru have been the very thought she was thinking of.

"Well I guess everything's been OK, he was being a jerk this morning though" Ino said remembering the scene.

"What happen?" Sakura asked facing the beauty she had in front of her.

"He kept saying I'm suppose to train and train to be the best and he kept repeating the same thing over and over, so I got a little upset at him and ignored him, now he's practicing over by the lake, you know witch one I'm talking about?" Ino asked.

"Yea, Sasuke's over there now" Sakura said and got off the steps.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked looking at the pink haired female get up.

"Let's go see them, I don't think they would mine" Sakura said and smiled at her.

Ino looked at way, wondering weather she should go or not.

"I don't want to talk to him right now" Ino said and stood up as well.

"C'mon I have a plan" Sakura said with a devious look on.

"Whats your plan?" Ino asked looking back at her friend.

"I'll tell you when we get there" Sakura replied.

"Fine whatever" Ino said and both girls began to walk tors there location.

* * *

"Why are we hiding behind a bush?" Ino asked kneeling down behind a very green bush with berries hanging off the branches.

"OK, you said Shikamaru wants you to train more right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea?" Ino wondered what that had to do with anything.

"So what we'll do is pretend to spar with each other and I'll pretend to be beaten by you and he'll see how good you are then he'll be impressed and wont rub it in your face that your the worse fighter" Sakura said and felt a fist hit the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sakura asked looking at the angry expression on Ino's face while rubbing the back of her head as well.

"You said I was the worse fighter, he never said that, he just said I need to train more, that's it" Ino spat crossing her arms.

"Well sorry gosh, I'm trying to help you out" Sakura said opening a hole in the bush with her hands.

"Look, there they are" Sakura pointed out.

Ino looked through the hole in the bush and saw Shikamaru training with Sasuke, by the look on her face it looked as if Shika was wining.

"Their really good, now what do we do?" Ino asked.

"Follow me" Sakura said and did a cartwheel from the ground to a tree branch nearby.

Ino ran and jumped, catching the branch and swung her body on top of the branch to land next to her friend.

"Now what?" Ino asked.

"OK this is what we'll do, I'll jump from here and land on the ground near them, making a loud yell, that will catch their attention and you know what to do after that" Sakura said and prepared herself for the fall.

"OK then on three" Ino said and began to shake at the idea.

"Wait! You have to look like you been fighting with me for some time, so.." Sakura said and messed up Ino's blond locks and ragged up Ino's clothes a bit, she did the same for herself.

"OK, now your ready, one..." Sakura began to count.

"Two..." Ino stated.

"Three!" Sakura yelled and flew into the air, but her body soon became lifeless and headed down the ground, where she hit with a loud thud and yell.

Ino flew in from above and landed on the ground opposite side of Sakura, she had a "Pretend" angry look on her clear face.

The two males looked over to the females and Sasuke asked "Isn't that Ino?".

"Yea it is, isn't that Sakura?" Shika asked noticing how his girlfriend of five months looked, viscous and ready to attack, that turned him on.

"Yea, what are they doing? Sparing or something?" Sasuke asked but now anwser from his opponet and he and himself watched...

Ino ran over to Sakura and kicked her in the ribs with her mighty foot, Sakura's eyes almost came out her eyes with the pain she was feeling, but it was worth it to help her friend out.

Ino stood her ground again, while Sakura slowly stood up.

"Is that the best you got?" Sakura asked.

Ino ran over to her again but Sakura moved out the way and grabbed Ino's hair and whiplashed her to the ground.

"I guess it is" Sakura said with a smile.

"Dam that hurt, not so rough" Ino whispered.

"We have to make it believable" Sakura said and kicked Ino in the face, causing her to bleed from her lip a bit.

Sakura flew into the air and folded one leg and the other one straight at Ino, she was coming down hard with vengeance, her pink locks flew in the wind.

"Woah!" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru yelled out seeing a wind of dust blow all around them.

The dust cleared up and Sakura was two or one inch in the ground, searching for her target, nothing was heard or seen.

"Behind you!" Ino yelled and as soon as Sakura turned around a fist pounded into her face, then another one and a kick to her gut, sending her body clashing into a tree.

"Oh, so she wants to play rough" Sakura said to herself wiping the blood off her lips.

Sakura ran tors the blond with her fist out, Ino did the same, both females targeting each other, but then Sakura remembered last minute before she finished her off.

_"Wait! She has to look good for Shika!"_She yelled in her head and purposely missed Ino's face, but she did not, her fist went into Sakura's face and send her packing to the ground.

"Hey, that's enough!" Sasuke yelled, running along with Shika to see the damages.

"You OK?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down next to Sakura, he put her head on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Yea I'm alright, we were just training" Sakura said giving a warm smile to her blue haired partner.

Ino took deep breaths with a serious look on her face when Shika approached her.

"Why were you two fighting?" he asked.

Ino looked at him in his eyes and answered "You did say to train more right?".

"Yea, but I see your the best now, well at least to me" Shika said and those words touched Ino but she did not want to show her emotions.

"Thanks" Ino said with no emotion into her words.

Shika grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her into a kiss, she did not resist, as all of her anger was gone from her.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and placed her close to his chest, "We'll be going now you guys, so we'll see ya later" Sasuke said and turned around, but as soon as he did Sakura winked at Ino and she smiled at her.

"We should get going to Ino-Chan" Shika said not taking his eyes of his blond.

"I guess...whoa!" She yelled out when she saw Shikamaru lift her into his arms, he kissed her once more before saying, "Time to make things up to you".

"I see you know what I like" Ino said and kissed his neck.

* * *

"Your tired?" Ino noticed Shikamaru's eyes closing while he layed on their bed.

"Hm? Oh yea I'm tired, Sasuke really did weakened me" Shika said taking his shirt off to show his hard as steal abs and his cute nipples Ino loved playing with.

"Oh alright, Im going to make some tea, whant some?" Ino offered, he shook his head no and she walked out the room into the kitchen.

She searched the cabinets for a cup when she opened the far left one to find but a vase with a Blue Rose inside a small glass vase with water at the bottom of it.

Ino felt something hammer her heart and everything came back to her...

_"Last night made me realize something" he said..._

_"I decided to leave the Village of Konoha"....._

_"Its obvious the words you said to me last night were coming straight from your heart and soul, I cant be around seeing you and pretending everything is OK, I must move on and make the memories a past in my life"...._

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes.

She closed the cabinet and walked back in the room "Ima go for a walk OK?" Ino said.

"OK, just be careful" Shika said with concern.

Ino walked to him, kissed him on his soft lips and chest and left.

* * *

Ino watched the moon's brightness from her porch and realized how quickly it had turned night.

_"Such a beautiful night"_Ino said to herself out loud.

Confused was the only word that could describe the blond at this point, she haven't laid eyes on the beautiful Rose in such a long time it had hurt to see it.

Ino began walking tors the place Naruto Uzumaki had gave her the rose, the lake, she wasn't sure why she was going there but knew she had to.

The moon hit the lake's water reflecting itself of it, just like that night, Ino stood facing it looking down at her reflection, noticing her pretty features, _"Why did he go like that" _Ino thought to herself already knowing why, she told him a bold face lie, beneath the fear she loved the blond warrior, tears formed in her blue pools called eyes, _"No, no more crying"_Ino said to herself in deep thought of him, remembering how he cared for her, how he do everything in his soul to make her happy, she just couldn't see that...until he was gone....

Her eye's could support the little drop of salty water in her eyes, they strolled down with force, down her cheeks, to her lips, and hitting the lake, making small waves across and sending her reflection along with the moons swerve, she noticed she wasn't the only person around when she saw the reflection of what seemed like a blond male

Ino cleared her eyes with her fist and looked back into the lake's water, but nothing was there, "Are my eyes playing tricks with me?" She asked out loud.

"No, I'm really here" Said a familiar voice that Ino been wanting to hear for a long period of time.

She stood up to see a familiar face, the figure stood a little taller then her, he was wearing a orange jump suit with his jacket open and a black muscle shirt underneath, his hair was up with a black headband around his forehead, he glanced at Ino with his blue orbs in astonishment, he smiled at her, but it wasn't a ordinary smile, a smile with meaning to it.

"Nar..Naruto...is it really you?" Ino asked looking at him from head to toe, not beliving he was infront of her.

"Its really me Ino-Chan" Naruto answered not moving a inch.

Ino covered her mouth still in shock, what had been a eternity had all come down to this very moment, five years wasted, now all being rebirth.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his back and put her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat increase, he held her thightly in his arms not wanting to let go, tears ran down Ino's face once more, happyness mixed with anger, for what she had did to him, to them, along time ago.

"I can belive its really you" Ino cried out on his chest, feeling his heated back.

"I never thought I would see you again Naruto" Ino continued.

Naruto stood with her in his arms not wanting to break the force between them, he moved down to her ear and whispered, "I'm here now Ino-Chan", he then moved her in front of him observing every part of her body on how she stayed in figure over the years.

"You still look as beautiful as you did the last time I saw you" Naruto said smoothly and kissed her soft lips, she was startled at first but the love she had for him never faded away, she began kissing him back even stornger and both held each other while in the passionate kiss, the moon was the only thing on them.

The kiss was broken when he let go off her and said the shocking words "I still love you Ino-Chan", the words hit her with amazement.

Ino couldn't respond to him directly, at least yet, she looked him in the eye and knew he wasn't messing with her, she had still been in his head for those five years.

"I..I didn't tell you this last time, but Naruto?" Ino said in a low voice still focused on his blue eyes.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I Love you to" Ino said and that brought relief to Naruto, he formed tears in his eyes but did not allow them to burst out, instead he grabbed her again and forced her into a kiss and she joined him.

A couple of seconds past and Ino needed breath, she broke the kiss and asked him "Where were you all this time?".

"I been doing some traveling in many places Ino-Chan, I still cant get over your beauty Ino" Naruto said and hugged her.

_"Wait! Shikamaru!" _she remembered and let him go.

"Whats wrong? I do something?" Naruto asked with his hands asking for her.

"Uh, Naruto.." Ino started and rubbed her neck.

"Yea Ino?" He asked.

"I'm with..someone" Ino dropped the bomb slowly and he slowly moved his face tors the lake.

"Who is this someone?" Naruto asked, not looking at her.

"Its, Shikamaru but let me exp.." Ino was cut off by a surprised Naruto.

"Shika! How did that happen?" He asked looking deep at her.

"After you left I did a lot of thinking and knew you weren't coming back, we talked and now were together" Ino said trembling in her voice, her knees were getting week and tears began forming in her eyes.

"But you just told me you loved me" Naruto wondered.

"I know but he.." Ino started again and ran to her right, into the bushes and deep in the forest.

_"Im not loosing you a second time"_Naruto said to himself and flew into a tree branch, the moons reflection was the only thing left on the spot.

* * *

_"Why he had to do this!"_ _Why!" _Ino thought to herself while running and wiping the falling tears from her face.

The blond warrior arrived at her front door, wiped what was the dry tears off her face and looked at the wooden door before her.

"OK" She said and walked in, seeing nothing but darkness, using the furniture to guide her, she found a light switch and turned it on, she walked over to her room to see Shikamaru in the dark sleeping like a unborn child, she felt a breeze and wondered where it was coming from, result was in the kitchen.

She closed the window above the kitchen and turned around to be frightened by the blond figure she seen that very night.

"Naruto what are you doing here! Shikamaru's sleeping in there" Ino whispered in amazement.

"I'm not loosing you again Ino-Chan" Naruto said smoothly.

Ino stood silent and looked at him, "Look" She said and opened the bottom cabinet, she lifted the vase and showed him what was inside.

"You still have it" Naruto smiled at the Rose.

"Yea, I kept it for this long" Ino said and half a smile appeared on her light skin face.

She set it down on the counter and looked back at Naruto, "I still cant believe this is happening".

"I cant neither, I knew I was going to see you again, but why was it that you couldn't tell me you loved me before I left?" Naruto asked.

"I was scared" Ino said quickly.

"Scared of what?" Naruto asked

"Scared of heartbreak" Ino replied.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me Ino-chan, I'll always love you" Naruto said and kissed her gently on the lips, tongue wrestling with each other, both trying to win, Naruto won, he picked her up by her thighs and carried her to the living room next to them.

He placed her down on her soft couch, he layed his body on top of her and began moving his hips with the pace of their kiss, the night was going to be long and neither one of the two blonds were never going to forget this night as long as the lived.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ino-chan?" the dark haired teen asked looking at his sleeping beauty laying on the sofa near the door with a blanket on top of her naked flesh.

"Nar...Shika!" Ino yelled and noticed the guy she spent the night with was no longer there, she yanked the blanket over her naked breast and blushed.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, naked?" Shikamaru asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Eh, it was very hot last night and you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up" Ino lied.

"Oh, well now that your like this, mide as well.." Shika moved in closer taking the blanket from her but she quickly leaped at it and placed it back around her body.

From this point on she knew she only wanted one person to see her naked and that person was Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino got up and walked into her room, on the way to her bathroom, Shikamaru watched as she proceeded, _"Whats with her?"_

Ino looked at herself in the reflection of the glass before her _"Naruto" _she said in low words.

As she got out the bathroom she spotted Shikamaru laying on the bed with his arms crossed, looking at her in anger.

"What?" Ino asked giving him a eager look.

"Nothing" Shika said and looked away.

"OK?" Ino said and searched the closets for some clothes to wear.

She searched the closet and found the typical outfit of the day.

"Do you mind?" Ino questioned.

"What?" Shika asked.

"Can you get out while I'll change" Ino said opening the door for him.

"What? You never had a problem with me looking at you get change Ino? Whats wrong?" Shika asked getting off the bed.

He whent to kiss her and she turned her face the las sec.

Shika stood their full with rage and slammed the door on his way out.

Ino dressed herself like a blond doll.

--------------------------------------------------

_"C'mon Ino, come to me, Shika wont love you as much as I do"_ Naruto wondered looking at his reflection from the glassy water.

_"I wish I was with you now"_Ino thought sliding her skirt up.

_"I love you so much"_ Both blonds though in union.

---------------------------------------------------

Ino opened the door and saw a waiting Shikamaru at the door.

"Well?" She questioned again.

"Why have you been acting like this?" Shika asked, still crossing his arms.

_"Come out with it now"_Ino conscious said.

"Acting like what?" Ino asked as if she didn't know.

"Acting like this, somethings up, tell me Ino, whats up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing Shika, nothing's up" the words almost hurt her inside.

Shikamaru stood before her with a puzzled look on his face.

He walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss, she pressed her hand against his chest from coming any closer.

"Actually Shikamaru" Ino stated, _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_ She said to herself over and over.

He stood back waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Shikamaru, eh" She mumbled.

"Go on Ino" the young males voice shivered.

"I don't.." She stopped again.

"You dont what?" He asked.

The tears began to almost drip out her eyes when she said the last words...to late, it started.

"I don't, I don't love you Shikamaru" In said and his heart broke to pieces.

"Ino..why?" He looked at her with glassy eyes as the small waves in the lake looked that night.

Ino walked forward and hugged hum a last goodbye, kissed him on his forehead and grabbed something special of hers from the kitchen.

"Ino wait!" Shika yelled stopping Ino in her track from walking out the door.

She looked at him, as if it were hard enough, the knob on the door was dripping with the warmth of her sweat from all the pressure she had.

Shikamaru walked over to her and placed his hand over her cheeks, he placed his soft lips on hers and let go a couple of seconds later.

"Hope you made the right decision" Shika half smiled.

_"How did he know?" _Ino asked herself.

She nodded and hugged him again before running out the door with the special flower in her hand.

------------------------------------------------

_"I'm coming Naruto!"_ Ino yelled in her head.

_Flashback...._

_"Hey Ino, want some of my Ramen?" Naruto asked her._

_"No thanks Naruto, I'm fine" Ino answered._

_"Just a bite" Naruto insisted and placed the the chop sticks with the noodles hanging at the tip of it._

_"Fine" Ino said and placed the noodles in her mouth._

_"Mmmm" he knew from her reaction she wanted more._

_"That tasted good" Ino said._

_"Whant more?" he asked._

_"No thanks" they smiled at each other._

_End of Flashback......_

_-----------------------------------------_

_"How could I been so stupid the first time?" _Ino asked with a huge smile on her face whit the wind hitting her face making the tears dry up.

It was perfectly clear where Naruto would be, the place he asked her out, the place he came back to her, this spot would be no gamble.

She stopped and saw him looking at the lake with no emotion in his face.

"Naruto" Ino said out of breath.

He looked up at the familiar face and smiled.

She extended her arm to expose the Blue Rose in her hand, "This is what you gave me here at this very spot Naruto" Ino said and walked closer to him.

Naruto took a couple of steps tors her and took the Rose out her hand gently not crushing the pedals on it.

He then pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Ino Yamanaka" He said almost a whisper to her ears.

"I love you to Naruto Uzumaki" She responded and both of their lips attached like a magnet, not letting go of her he grabbed her by the neck with control, she placed her hands on his back and grasped him not wanting to let go.

"You'll always love me?" Ino broke out.

"I'll always will"

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise" Naruto answered.

* * *

**Their it was, the sequel to my previous one shot, I guess you can love someone for a long period of time eh?, what did you think of my sequel? Please review, don't be afraid to criticise, that's the whole point of making others better writers...and let this story be a sign to all of you in Ino/Naruto's situation...you might one day regret the choice you had made... =)**


End file.
